


Redmond Before Weston

by IzWrites



Series: Eros Mutation [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Childhood Friends, Family Fluff, Gen, Kids Looking For Explanations, M/M, Not Really Concerned With Period Accuracy, One Shot Collection, Romantic Comedy, Sorry guys I don't care that much, The Talk, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzWrites/pseuds/IzWrites
Summary: First chapter: Lawrence waits for his new sibling. In the meantime, where do babies come from again?Kids ask the feared question in the middle of a party. Hilarity Ensues.





	Redmond Before Weston

**Author's Note:**

> Eros Mutuation was my Camp July Nanowrimo project, in which I wrote Kuroshitsuji works that I've always wanted to do. They have nothing to do with each other, they'll focus on different characters, but if you'd like to read more fanfiction about side-characters and rare pairs, I'll be publishing them in the next few days. 
> 
> English is not my first language. 
> 
> Hope the three readers enjoy this, lmao (I have no audience for this, rip). 
> 
> They are... eight years old... Somewhat. Maybe nine. They are children but not that smol.  
> Imagine them as you wish. 
> 
> Georgina is like... 14, and her friend is probably younger. Span as you wish the sisters. [Here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/e0f452a8871f01899ddea139d9d9e77e/tumblr_pct3tdlqgw1tvwla1o1_540.jpg) is a photo of the sisters, and the made-up names I have for them (they can't be nameless now can they?). Uh, Adela is canon though.

There is a party at Lawrence's house, and Edgar doesn't really know if it was a business thing or whatnot, but he knows two things: He had his uncle Aleister and his best friend Lawrence around, and that was enough to put him in a good mood.

Lawrence’s mother is pregnant and Lawrence looks pretty excited about it. He hopes to finally have a little brother. It would be so funny if he doesn't get one, but Edgar doesn't poke at him with that because then Lawrence would get mad and Edgar doesn't really like when his best friend is angry. 

He hears Lawrence's mother mildly complaining about some pregnancy pains with his mother. At that, Edgar starts thinking that he really doesn't understand what happens with mothers and babies. He supposes his mother was pregnant with him once, and once he tried to ask but was quickly dismissed with a stupid tale about storks. He never did ask again, he felt his mother was too reticent to actually telling him the truth.

He searches for Lawrence in the crowd. He is, of course, reading. How typical of him. Edgar rolls his eyes while having a smile on his lips.

Edgar doesn't even wait for Lawrence to drop the book. "Lawrence, where do babies come from?" he asks, expecting a smart answer from his friend.

Lawrence puts his book down to look at Edgar with surprise. He blushes, acting more shy than usual.

"I'm…  not sure. My father tried to explain it to me the other night, but at the end, all I could get is that bees deposit pollen in flowers... But he cut himself after that..." He grimaces. "The stork tale is a lie, too."

"Pft, that was pretty obvious. All the animals have their own babies, why would stork bring human babies?"

Lawrence blush deepens, he never really thought about it that way.

Edgar blushes too, Lawrence looks cute when he's embarrassed.

He coughs. "I think we could ask one of your sisters. They are big, right?"

"I don't know... they always pick on me."

"Yes, well, I'll ask them for you."

Edgar grabs Lawrence's hand and runs through dancing couples. Lawrence felt even more embarrassed at Edgar’s hand holding, it worsened when he heard someone calling them cute.

Lawrence does think Edgar is cute, but he doesn’t really want anyone else to point it out.

&

Georgina, the eldest sister, is chatting with a friend of her same age when Edgar asked her if he could ask her a question. They both have beautiful blue ball dresses and try to act more adult than they are, fanning themselves and laughing at everything real adults say. 

She dismisses him at first, annoyed by the interruption. But when the blonde kid looks at her with puppy eyes, she can't say no. He is adorable. She secretly wishes that he and Jane end up together, it would be perfect. The kid insists on asking her something in private, which is weird, and she refuses. She finds him cute but she's not going to move from her place. The conversation is just too spicy right now, what with her friend's possible engagement.

Edgar pouts, but still goes and asks "Where do babies come from?"

Georgina is effectively frozen.

"Excuse me?"

"I told you this was a bad idea, Edgar!" Lawrence cries, mortified by the shocked expression of his sister.

"She still hasn't answered!"

Georgina's friend snickers at the exchange, charmed by the cute kids asking abrupt questions. Georgina blushes, unsure on how to explain an act of which she only knows blur details about.

"You still don't know? How dumb are you, kids! Obviously, moms and dads make the babies together! And that's it!" She closes her fan as a statement.

That is it, that's about what she knows about it.

"Yes, okay, but how do they make them?" Edgar asks, curiously.

"Why should I respond such a question?" she smirks, "If you both can't figure it out by yourself, it means you're dumb" she fans to herself to hide her embarrassment. "Now quickly, go away!"

The two kids run from her, laughing awkwardly.

The friend looks at the kids run away with apprehension. She turns her eyes toward Georgina, and this one fears what is to come. 

"Do you know exactly how the babies are made though?" she asks, "I know the pair has to get.... intimate, but I fail to grasp the actual mechanics involving the whole ordeal. I knew you would know, please tell me! I'm really concerned about this!"

Georgina facepalms, annoyed and embarrassed.

&

"That didn't go well," Edgar said, trying to pace out his breathing from his running. 

"I told you, she wasn't going to tell us!" Lawrence fixed his glasses in distress. 

"Hey, but now we know it does need the father too! I always did wonder..."

He cut himself when he saw Lawrence's confused face. Lawrence knew that the father was necessary, and now Edgar feels kind of dumb. In his defense, at least Lawrence's dad tried to explain things to him. His father never even talks with him that much, it's frustrating. 

"You want to ask your other sisters?" Edgar asks since he doesn't know to whom else to go. Someone that wanted to tell them, of course. 

"If my eldest sister doesn't want to tell us, what makes you think the rest will answer us? I think we need to stop this foolishness."

"You give up too easily, Lawrence." He watches a familiar face move, "I know who to ask already. Come with me."

Edgar grabs again his hand. Edgar's hand is warm and soft and pretty, and Lawrence blushes at the thought. He lets himself go to every place Edgar pulls him too.

"Uncle Aleister!" he shouts, and the man stops his track, smiling a goodbye to a beautiful woman. He gets close to the kids.

"Now, Edgar, what did I tell you about calling me "uncle"?" He tips his glass of wine toward him.

"To not to?" he asks, shrugging.

"Exactly! Call me Aleister," he says, smiling. 

Lawrence looks at his shoes as a response to Aleister's smile. Edgar tries to contain a laugh at his uncle Aleister propose. 

"...Aleister, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure!"

"Where do babies come from, Uncle Aleister?"

Aleister spits his wine.

"Why... why are you asking"

"No one wants to answer us!" Lawrence shouts, pouting.

"And we thought you may know," Edgar says, with hopeful eyes. 

Aleister laughed behind a fist.

"Well, I certainly do know one or two things about baby making," he says sardonically.

Obviously, the joke goes unnoticed.

"I thought you weren't married, uncle Aleister."

Aleister smiles, ruffling Edgar's hair. "Oh, you dear child." He thinks for a second before taking them out of the way.

"Why do you guys want to know that?" He sips some of his wine.

"Because I want to know from where my future little sibling comes from?" the bespectacled kid says, shyly.

Aleister nods. He completely forgot that he is in the Bluers house and that the Mrs. is pregnant... If it was for him, he'd tell him the crudest way possible. He disliked not knowing this sort of things as a child, _obviously_ , his dear nephew was just the same as him, _clearly_. However, his sister could get mad at him for telling that to a child. A very dumb reaction, since Angeline's not a maiden anymore, but what can be said against her.

He sips the rest of his drink.

"Your name is Lawrence, isn't it?" He asks, as kindly as he can.

"Yes!"

He's honestly surprised he managed to remember that bit of information. Ah, the thing one does for family, remembering names of people who have nothing to do with us. His dear nephew seems to be hung up with this boy, which was something that Aleister deeply encouraged. If only it was with a more interesting looking boy.

Well, intellectuals were never Aleister's type. 

"Okay, Lawrence. I'll tell you, and then you'll tell Edgar's what you deem correct for him to know"

He is a genius. This way, Angeline can't really get mad at him. The kid seems smart and will probably filter anything he said. Now... What is the most important part of reproduction again? 

"What can he know and I don't!" Edgar cried.  

"Because that's just how it is. Shhh."

He winked at his nephew, and Edgar just smiled at how ridiculous uncle Aleister was.

Aleister kneels beside Lawrence and succinctly tells him the most important part: humans have things in their lower parts and when they... rub them together it starts the process of conceiving a child. Yes, rub. Aleister you're a genius. It's not as explicit as it could be and the boy will be left thinking. Complete genius. 

"So, my...."

"Yes, exactly.” He smiles, “It's not only for peeing." He boops his nose, in which would be a creepy gesture if any other adult was watching. 

Lawrence opens his eyes in shock. Edgar looks impatient, and Aleister decides that that's his cue to go.

"I hope I was of help! Bye-bye!"

He hopes this doesn't crash, he went really mild on him. But maybe it will, and it will be fun! Kids are hilarious, they never know anything about anything. Still, Angeline is a force of destruction, even with her angel face and blond locks. He takes his new robin's hand and drags her with him outside the party. 

&

"Lawrence, there's more to it than needing for two persons to be close. Like, close in what way? You're hiding something from me, that's something we could already pick from before!" he says, cockily.

"I tell you, that's mostly what he told me," Lawrence says. He blushes profoundly, unsure if to share the rubbing part. "Why would one rub..." he muttered to himself.

Edgar raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing!"

"What does it need to be rubbed?!"

"What does it needs to be what?" Angeline asks bewildered. She walked towards them when she saw Aleister leaving. She heard Edgar calling for him, maybe he knew where her brother went. 

"Mom!" Edgar screamed, scared.

Lawrence was almost purple with embarrassment. "Nothing!"

"What you children are talking about?" She crossed her arms, tapping a finger at his elbow.

"... We want to know where do babies come from," Edgar confesses at being cornered.

Angeline opens her eyes in surprise. That's why Georgina came to Mrs. Bluer, saying that she should ground Lawrence. She didn't explain why, and Kat just laughed, but she probably wouldn't laugh if she knew what was her son really doing.

"And what, you kids are just asking everybody in the party that question?"

"Not everybody. We asked Georgina... and Uncle Aleister."

Angeline fainted.

&

In the end, the boys' fathers try to explain everything better, though they still leave a lot of things left to their imagination. They are happy about the explanation of marriage and beautiful women, but still feel embarrassed at the prospect of rubbing things with someone else.

They want to ask the other how they feel and think about the subject, but there's a thick air between them when either as much as implies the subject. It's embarrassing and it makes them feel weird.

It was a beautiful day so they were outside for a picnic, Lawrence and Edgar's mother just a few feet away, and all the kids chatting.

Edgar acted like a know-it-all between everyone though, acting as if it was obvious and he knew it all along. Charlotte, the second sister, who heard everything from Georgina, flicks a finger at his forehead everytime he tries to act cool.

"Yes, you already knew, that's why you asked your pervert uncle?"

"My uncle is not a pervert!"

"My mom begs to differ!"

They both cross their arms. Everyone else, Lawrence and the other sisters, laugh at the exchange.

Lawrence and Edgar just look at each other with curiosity, before realizing they've been staring at each other. 

Lawrence read his book to escape the intense look on Edgar's face. Edgar just smiled, happy to see Lawrence having fun with one of his deeply boring books.

He is excited to know everything there is to be known about everything, as long as he can do it along Lawrence.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is supposed to be witty but fails to do so, I apologize. (Inspired in Coco Before Channel, nominally. They have nothing to do with each other, I just like how the title sounds. Heck, it doesn't even have nothing to do with the story. I just like how the title sounds). But if I ever keep writing this, it'll probably have shots with them already in Weston. Because I don't really like to write children as protagonists that much (I think you can notice? My dialogue is really awkward here, lol). 
> 
> Full disclosure, I don't know if I will write more. But the general idea is a series of shots surrounding Lawrence & Edgar's relationship, Lawrence's relationship with his sisters and Edgar's relationship with Aleister. Because I like the sisters' design, Edgar and Lawrence stereotypical designs and roles within a Victorian narrative, and because they are, in all accounts, blank canvases that the author uses as fangirl fodder and then throws away. I don't consider that to be a necessarily bad thing, on the contrary, it means I can use them however I want. Also, Aleister is fun. Sorry that he is a creep, it's unavoidable. He does it in good faith here though! lol
> 
> This is purely experimental wankering, and thank you so much for reading, <3
> 
> (The next works of the project will be finished works).
> 
> kuroshitsuji tumblr blog: [dorkshitsuji](http://dorkshitsuji.tumblr.com/)


End file.
